1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape feeder for a chip mounter, and more particularly, to a tape feeder including a stable guide shutter that can be easily handled for replacing a component reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chip mounters are used for mounting electronic components on a printed circuit board (PCB). For example, a component feeder supplies various electronic components such as an integrated circuit (IC) component, a diode, a condenser, and a resistor to a chip mounter, and then, the chip mounter moves the components to predetermined positions on a PCB and mounts the components on the PCB.
Such a chip mounter includes a component feeder, a conveyer, a head assembly, and a component transport unit. The component feeder supplies components to the chip mounter, and the conveyer moves a PCB. The head assembly includes suction nozzles to move the components from the component feeder to the PCB. The component transport unit moves the head assembly vertically or horizontally.
A tape feeder having a component reel is usually used as the component feeder of the chip mounter. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional component reel for a tape feeder.
Referring to FIG. 1, it can be appreciated that thousands of components may be accommodated in the component reel. A tape 2 is wound around the component reel, and accommodation spaces 2a are formed in the tape 2 at predetermined intervals. Electronic components 5 such as semiconductor chips are accommodated in the accommodation spaces 2a, and a top cover tape 2b is attached to a top surface of the tape 2 to cover the electronic components 5. A plurality of perforation holes 2c are formed at both sides of the tape 2 at predetermined intervals.
In a chip mounter, tape feeders which feed the component reel shown in FIG. 1 are evenly disposed in parallel to each other. The tape feeder feeds the tape 2 to the chip mounter. When the tape 2 is fed to the chip mounter, the top cover tape 2b is removed from the tape 2 to reveal the electronic components 5. After the top cover tape 2b is removed from the tape 2, the head assembly picks up the electronic components 5 from the tape 2 using its suction nozzles. Then, the head assembly moves the electronic components 5 to predetermined positions on a PCB.
FIG. 2 is a side view illustrating a tape feeder for a chip mounter. The tape feeder is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication NO. 2006-0102885 that was filed by the Assignee of the present application.
Referring to FIG. 2, the tape feeder includes a component reel 10 and a frame 11 on which the component reel 10 is mounted. A tape is wound around the component reel 10 and is unwound from the component reel 10 on a pitch basis by a sprocket 13. When the tape is unwound from the component reel 10, a top cover tape (e.g., top cover tape 2b, FIG. 1) is removed from the tape and is discharged to a collector 14.
After all electronic components are fed from the component reel 10, the component reel 10 has to be replaced with a new one. When a new component reel 10 is mounted on the frame 11, a lock mechanism 15 formed on a front portion of the tape feeder is released to unlock a tape guide 16, and the tape guide 16 is lifted. As shown, the tape guide 16 is configured at a forward, top portion of the frame proximate to the sprocket 13. The tape guide 16 is pivotally coupled to the frame 11 at a rearward end of the tape guide 16 such that a forward end of the tape guide 16 is upwardly and downwardly movable. With the tape guide 16 in the open (i.e., upward) position, leading ends of a tape and a top cover tape of the new component reel 10 are connected to predetermined parts of the tape feeder. Thereafter, the tape guide 16 is moved downward and is locked in the closed position using the lock mechanism 15.
However, in this case, an operator may have to use his/her both hands to unlock the lock mechanism 15 and lift the tape guide 16. That is, it is inconvenient for the operator to replace the component reel 10 with a new one since the operator must use his/her both hands. Furthermore, since the tape guide 16 is not fixed (i.e., held or maintained) in the open position when the tape guide 16 is lifted up, the operator may have to continuously hold the tape guide 16 upward with one hand and draw the tape from the component reel 10 with the other hand, thereby making it more inconvenient to replace the component reel 10 with a new one.
In addition, after the component reel 10 is replaced with a new one, the operator must check whether the lock mechanism 15 properly locks the tape guide 16 because it may be possible for the operator to couple the tape feeder to a chip mounter without having the lock mechanism 15 properly locking the tape guide 16 in the closed position. When the tape guide 16 is not securely or positively locked in the closed position, when a tape and a top cover tape are unwound from the new component reel 10, the tape guide 16 can be undesirably lifted by the unwound top cover tape, and thus electronic components cannot be supplied to the chip mounter.
Moreover, when the tape guide 16 and the lock mechanism 15 are not stably coupled to each other, the tape guide 16 can be lifted and collide with a head assembly 20 that moves for picking up electronic components.